Sanitary hats are worn by many different types of workers in many different types of occupations. Some examples include: laboratory technicians, surgical personnel, and cooks. It is necessary for these people to wear a sanitary head covering to prevent material such as hair, dandruff and dirt from falling from their hair or head onto their work, be it a test sample, a patient or food. It has long been a practice to make these head coverings from a cheap disposable material such as paper.
The typical disposable head coverings have heretofore been manufactured utilizing manual cutting and sewing operations. A manufacturing process, such as has been utilized in the past, can require as many as nine different start and stop cutting steps and a plurality of different sewing steps. A process utilizing so many labor intensive manual steps is not only time consuming, but expensive. Thus, there is a need for a method of manufacturing an improved sanitary head covering by a less expensive manufacturing process.